


Yu-Gi-Oh! Merida

by CTWilkinson1



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 16:24:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2435294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTWilkinson1/pseuds/CTWilkinson1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the distant future, Duel Monsters has expanded to the distant reaches of the galaxy and have become more than just a simple card game but I fight between spirits. The cosmic energies used to make duels happen can cause them to be dangerous. The Story focuses on the crew of the star ship Merida, captained by the great duelist Yuko Hikaru as they go on many interstellar adventures and duel many worthy foes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yu-Gi-Oh! Merida

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuko battles for his friends life after the Merida is boarded by pirates.

_Yuko felt the freezing cold nothingness of space run through his body as he floated in the void, despite wearing a fully operational spacesuit. It was almost like there was something more than just empty space, and believe it or not there was. Even in the emptiness of the void the Star Ship Merida was passing through to get to the Setarion Belt there was still a kind of energy that could be felt up ones spine. Yuko knew this because he himself manipulated that energy when he dueled. Yuko pulled out his deck and nostalgically, but carefully, looked through the deck that he had poured his soul into. Yuko was dying for a challenge._

**Baruko:** "Yuko!"

_Yuko was startled by the voice over the CosmoNav. Yuko put his deck away and responded to the call on his CosmoNav. A holographic screen appeared over Yuko's wrist with Baruko's face on it._

**Baruko:** "Yuko, you done gazing into the black? You know looking into the nothingness for too long can turn you mad, right?"

**Yuko:** "It's not just nothing Baruko. I can feel the presence of something greater, even in the darkness."

**Baruko:** "Yeah yeah, cosmic energies I got it. Look we're about a day and a half away from Setarion, can you stop stargazing and tell Kaiba Corp. we're gonna be about a day early."

**Yuko:** "I wouldn't expect you to understand, you not being a duelist and all."

**Baruko:** "You don't pay me to be a duelist Sir, you pay me to find you the quickest route so that we can be the best delivery crew in the galaxy."

**Yuko:** "And you do find the quickest and most adventurous routes, all right let me in."

_At that moment a star ship wizzed by. Yuko pushed a button on the CosmoNav and in a flash zoomed to the ship. As he approached, Yuko pushed another button and landed safely on top of the ship. With his magnetized shoes, Yuko was able to walk across the ships roof despite the laws of gravity. Yuko reached the hatch and entered the Star Ship Merida. The Merida wasn't the fastest or toughest or most well made ship in the galaxy, but it was the hearts and minds of the crew that made it the best and most efficient delivery class Kaiba Corp. had._

_Yuko entered the helms room, where Baruko navigates the most efficient, and sometimes dangerous paths, a ship could take._

_**Yuko:** "Get me a com with Kaiba."_

**Baruko:** "I'm on it. But you know how Mr. Kaiba is."

_Baruko pushes some buttons. All of a sudden a call noise begins. Several seconds turns into a solid and silent minute followed by a "No Response" warning._

**Baruko:** "I guess he's busy polishing his statue."

**Yuko:** "Call me when he's available."

_Suddenly the holographic screen turns on to none other than Josop Kaiba on the other side._

**Kaiba:** "You called?"

Yuko turns around and forces a smile.

**Yuko:** "Yes Mr. Kaiba. I just wanted to call and tell you we're going to be a day early on our way to Seterion."

**Kaiba:** "Very good, I knew I hired you monkeys for something."

_Long Pause._

**Yuko:** "Yeah, so anyway hope you're having a blast back on Earth."

**Kaiba:** "I am actually, I just won my 16th tournament this year."

**Yuko:** "Wait you had another tournament? I thought you where going to inform me when you where holding another tournament."

**Kaiba:** "Oh this tournament was invite only, I only invited the best of the best you wouldn't be interested.

**Yuko:** (Slightly irritated) "No I guess not."

**Kaiba:** "Anyway, since you're gonna be a day early I'll expect the delivery to be delivered within the next 36 hours or you don't get paid."

**Yuko:** "Wait sir..."

**Kaiba:** "Happy Flying."

_The hologram shuts off._

__Yuko stands for a second with a look of annoyance on his face while Baruko_ just sits laughing.  
_

**Baruko:** "You gotta admit, he sure does know how to motivate his crew."

**Yuko:** "That man, he thinks just because he runs half the galaxy he can be a total prick to his workers. I hate him."

**Baruko:** "I thought you where supposed to like and respect all duelists?"

**Yuko:** "Anyone who uses dueling for selfish reasons like expanding their ego isn't a real duelist."

**Baruko:** "Oh really? And here I thought all you needed to be a duelist was a deck of cards and a CosmoDisk."

**Yuko:** "I guess you wouldn't understand."

_Yuko exits the helms room._

_In the common room is where the rest of the crew is residing. Shi and Benzor sit at a table playing Duel Monsters. Dr. Saru sits and reads a holographic medical journal and Paraneo is just playing with some device._

_Yuko approaches Shi and Benzor's game._

**Yuko:** "So who's winning?"

**Benzor:** "I am. Because I use the effect of _Shio, King of Beasts_ to resurrect _Lion Force Delta_ from my graveyard. My beast warrior power deck is perfect, no one can beat it hahaha!"

**_Shi:_** (unimpressed) "I activate _Fantasia Counter Summon_."

**Benzor:** "Wha-What?"

**Yuko:** "Ohhh, that's a nasty one. That trap activates when the opponent special summons a monster. It destroys all specially summoned monsters."

**Shi:** "That's right, and then the opponent loses life points equal to half the combined attack points of all the monsters destroyed. Which in this case comes out to 2900 points."

**Benzor** : "But I only have 2500 life points."

**Yuko:** "Oh well I guess that means you lose. Good job Shi."

**Shi:** "Thanks Boss."

_Benzor pouts._

**Benzor** : I guess I'll just go back to my room.

_Yuko and Shi laugh as Benzor gathers his cards and exits._

**Yuko:** "You know you could've been a little easier on him."

**Shi:** "I could, but then he'd remain blind to the fact that power isn't everything in duel monsters."

**Yuko** **:** "Good point, wanna play a game?"

**Shi:** "Sure."

_Yuko sits down for a friendly game. Suddenly a loud alarm goes off. "Red Alert! Red Alert!" the alarm sounds "Unidentified ship within vicinity. Ship is armed and possibly hostile."_

_Yuko opens a com to Baruko._

**Yuko:** "Baruko, what's going on?"

**Baruko:** "I'm picking up another ship, it looks like a..."

_Before Baruko could finish his sentence the ship shook and everything spun 3 times._

**_Yuko:_** _"_ Baruko! What happened?!"

**Baruko:** "We've been hit with a photon ray Sir."

**Yuko:** "Shit! Is everyone okay?"

_The remaining crew in the room slowly get up and respond with "yeah."_

**Yuko:** "Parneo, what's the ships status?"

_Paraneo slowly rises and checks her CosmoNav._

**Paraneo** :"Shields are down to 15%, engines are critically damaged, also we're being boarded."

**Yuko:** "Boarded? Boarded by who?"

**Shi:** "Pirates Sir, they like to hide in the void where nobody can bother them."

**Yuko:** "Shit, where are they boarding?"

**Shi** **:** "Cargo bay, they're probably after our...well cargo."

**Yuko:** "How did we not spot them?"

**Baruko:** (over coms) "The Merida's sensors don't work well in the void, even navigating the void is half guesswork. I'm sorry Yuko."

**Yuko:** "It's okay Baruko, it was my decision to travel through the void in the first place, I take full responsibility. But now's not the time for blames. Paraneo start the automatic repair protocol, try and get Merida up and running."

**Paraneo:** "Yes Sir."

**Yuko:** "Shi, go with her and protect her got it."

**Shi:** "Yes sir."

**Yuko:** "Dr. Saru, you're with me."

**Saru:** "Sir."

**Yuko:** "We're gonna give these fucking pirates a run for their money."

**Saru** : "Are you sure I'm well equipped for this Sir?"

**Yuko:** "Of course you are, you know exactly where to kick for maximum pain. Besides we'll be backed by Benzor." (Yuko opens an audio com with Benzor) "Benzor we need you to meet us in the cargo hold." (No response) "Benzor do you hear me?"

_All of a sudden an ominous voice comes through the com._

**Voice** **:** "If you ever want to see the Khalarkian alive again, you'll be in the cargo hold in no more than 5 minutes."

**Yuko:** "Who is this?"

**Voice:** "Be in the cargo hold in 5 minutes."

**Yuko:** "Hello? Hello?! Damn it! Okay change of plan we're all going to go to the cargo hold and rescue Benzor."

**Paraneo:** "What about the engines?"

**Yuko:** "Fuck the engines. Benzor is in trouble."

**Paraneo** **:** "But Sir bringing the engines back on line should be our number one priority."

**Yuko:** "No, making sure everyone gets out of here alive should be our number one priority."

**Paraneo** **:** "Sir, we can find other security Chiefs..."

**Yuko:** "Can you not be a cold hearted bitch right now?" (long pause) "Benzor is one of us and we will protect him above all else, that includes the cargo and this ship. Do you understand? Huh?"

_Long pause._

**Paraneo:** "Yes sir."

**Yuko:** "Okay. Guns set to factor three, we're not taking survivors as long as Benzor is still in danger. Lets go."

_The crew heads down the elevator to the cargo bay and are greeted by four alien looking humanoids with guns. One of the guns is pointed at a bloodied Benzor_. The crew exits the elevator with guns pointed at the pirates. One of the pirates approaches unarmed.

**Pirate 1** **:** "Wow, didn't realize we'd be greeted so warmly. I'm Captain Shebby."

**Yuko:** "I'm Captain Yuko Hikaru."

**Shebby:** "Wow, two names. That's very human."

**Yuko:** "I don't want to have to solve this with violence." (Yuko puts down his gun)

**Shebby:** "Trust me neither do I, which is why we will give your Khalarkian back if you release the seal on the cargo."

_Yuko notices Shebby's deck on his belt._

**Yuko:** "You're a duelist."

_Short Pause._

**Shebby** **:** "Why yes I am."

**Yuko:** "I have a proposition for you. Duel me. We have a cosmo duel with the safeties off. If I win you give me back Benzor, you win I freely give you the cargo."

**Shebby:** "What makes you think I'll accept? I have your Khalarkian as black mail."

**Yuko:** "Yes but you have to admit, you put yourself and your crew at risk in that situation and I don't think you want to risk such a small crew, after all finding volunteers to live in the void of space is rather difficult wouldn't you agree."

_Shebby smiles._

**Shebby:** "Fine I'll accept your challenge. After all it's been a while since I've had a fun duel."

**Yuko:** "Then I promise not to disappoint."

_Yuko and Shebby stand across from each other_. Both their CosmoNavs turn into CosmoDisks (Duel Disks) before their very eyes.

**CosmoNav** **:** "CosmoDisk mode set, Cosmic Energy flow stable, safety mode off, commence duel with caution."

_Yuko and Shebby proceed to emit blue cosmic energy from their bodies.  
_

**Shi:** "Amazing, to think that even in the void, their would be this much Cosmic Energy for a duel."

**Saru:** "Cosmic Energy is present everywhere in the universe, and we all know from experience that Yuko is able to control great amounts of it in his duels."

**Yuko/Shebby:** "DUEL!" (Yuko 4000lp/Shebby 4000lp)

**Turn 1:**

**Shebby:** "Since you challenged me I'll take the first move. I summon _Cyber Fiend Cannon_ (ATK 1600)." (A monster appears with a blaster on its arm) "Once per turn if Cyber Fiend Cannon doesn't attack I can inflict 500 points of damage to the opponent. GO! Dark energy launch" (The monster fires a purple blast  at Yuko) (Yuko 4000-3500lp)

_After the hit, Yuko falls to the ground and clenches his heart._

**Shi:** "Yuko!"

**Saru:** "This isn't good, cosmic dueling is dangerous enough with the safeties on. If Yuko keeps taking direct hits like this he could die."

**Paraneo:** "Relax, Yuko is no stranger to cosmic dueling he can take measly hit like that."

**Shebby:** (To Yuko) "You challenge me to a Cosmic Duel and fall to the ground after one hit. I thought I would at least get a challenge."

**Yuko:** "Oh please, I'm just getting warmed up. Is that all you got."

**Shebby:** "I set one card faced down and end my turn." (Shebby Hand: 3, Magic/trap: 1 set, Monster: 1 attack)

**Turn 2:**

**Yuko:** "It's my turn, DRAW!"

_Yuko draws Stellar Sword and looks at his hand. From right to left his hand consists of: Aura of the Nobleman, Defense Draw, Soul Tether, Jericho The Traveler, and Kurishoti._

**Yuko:** "I summon _Jericho, The Traveler_ (ATK 800)." (An old fashioned astronaut appears on the field)

**Shebby:** "You think you can defeat my Cyber Fiend Cannon with such a small fry? You really are a hazbin duelist."

**Yuko:** "The strength of our decks doesn't come from one card, it comes from the combination of many. I activate the equip spell card _Stellar Blade_ and equip it to _Jericho_ increasing his attack power by 1000." (Jericho ATK 800-1800) (A sword that radiates white light appears in a flash, Jericho wields it) " _Jericho_ attack Cyber Fiend cannon with Stellar Blade Slash."

**Shebby:** "Not so fast, I activate _Mirror Force._ Now your little space man is going straight to the graveyard."

**Yuko:** "I don't think so."

**Shebby:** "What?"

**Yuko:** (Yuko holds up a spell card) "I activate the quick play spell card _Aura of the Noblemen_ , this card prevents all my monsters from being affected by trap cards until the end of the turn." (Jericho glows red) (Mirror force is destroyed) (Jericho cuts Cyber Fiend Cannon with the sword and destroys it)(Shebby 4000-3800lp).

**Shebby:** "Not bad."

**Yuko:** "The greatest mistake a duelist can make is underestimating his opponent. I set two cards face down and end my turn" (Yuko hand: 1, spell/trap 2 set 1 spell, 1 ATK monster, LP 3500)

** Turn 3: **

**Shebby:** "My turn, DRAW!" (Shebby draws _Foolish Burial)_ "Ha, looks like your luck just ran out. I activate  _Foolish Burial_. This card allows me to send one monster from my deck to the graveyard." (Shebby sends Archfiend Phantom to the graveyard)

**Shi:** "Why would he send his own monster to the graveyard?"

**Saru:** "It gives him easy access to it."

**Shebby:** "Now I activate _Phantom Amulet_ this card allows me to select a monster in my graveyard and special summon it to the field then the amulet equips to it. So come on out Archfiend Phantom." (Archfiend Phantom ATK 2200) ( _Archfiend Phantom_ is a particularly gruesome looking monster wearing the _Phantom Amulet)_ "Now the fun can really begin, after all I'm sure you don't get to see a Bond Summon very often."

**Saru:** "Oh no!"

**Shebby** "That's right, by taking a Catalyst monster, like Archfiend Phantom, and sending it to the graveyard while equipped with a spell card I can summon a Bond monster from my Extra Deck. So now I'm going to bond _Phantom Amulet_ to _Archfiend Phantom_. _" (_ _Phantom Amulet_ turns into a beam of energy as _Archfiend Phantom_ rises to the air. The beam of energy hits _Archfiend Phantom_ and they both disappear in a flash light.) "Bond Summon! _Archfiend Phantom Soul Taker_ " ( _Archfiend Phantom Soul Taker_ emerges from the light. It looks like _Archfiend Phantom_ however it is wielding a sword) ( _Archfiend Phantom Soul Taker_ ATK 2200).

**Shi:** "It's attack power is the same."

**Shebby:** "I assure you, It's terror won't be. I active _Archfiend Phantom Soul_ _Taker's_ effect, once per turn I can remove a monster from my graveyard and increase his attack power by half that monsters attack points. I remove _Cyber Fiend Cannon_ " ( _Cyber Fiend Cannon_ emerges from the graveyard, _Archfiend Phantom Soul Taker_ cuts it with it's sword. _Cyber Fiend Cannon_ _'s_ soul emerges from the monster as purple energy. _Archfiend Phantom Soul Taker_ eats the energy and _Cyber Fiend Cannon_ is destroyed.) ( _Archfiend Phantom Soul Taker_  ATK _2200-3000)_

**Shi:** "3000 attack!"

**Shebby:** "Battle! _Archfiend Phantom Soul Taker_ attack _Jericho, The Traveler_ with Soul Wave Blast!" ( _Archfiend Phantom Soul Taker_ blasts a ball of purple energy from it's mouth, completely destroying _Jericho_.)

**Yuko:** "Trap card open! _Defense Draw_ , this card reduces an instance of battle damage to zero then I can draw a card." (Yuko draws a spell card.)

**Shebby:** "Not bad, you where able to escape some scathing damage. I assure you next turn you won't be so lucky. I end my turn." (Shebby hand 2, field 1 attack monster)

**Turn 4:**

**Yuko:** "My turn. Draw!" (Yuko draws the spell card _Super Vitamin X_ ) "I summon a monster in defense mode and end my turn." (Yuko hand: 2, field 1 set card, 1 set monster, 3500lp)

** Turn 5: **

**Shebby:** "That's it? wow you must have a pretty weak hand. My turn, I draw! I summon  _Archfiend Terror Wing._ " ( _Archfiend Terror Wing_  ATK 1800) "I attack your face down monster with  _Archfiend Terror Wing_ and when  _Archfiend Terror Wing_ attacks a defense position monster he does piercing damage. Now lets see what you've got." ( _Kurishoti_ is flipped over DEF 200) "Hahahaha. You summoned a 200 defense point pipsqueak to defend yourself, how pathetic.  _Archfiend Terror Wing_ destroy that little fur ball with Piercing Gale Winds." ( _Archfiend Terror Wing_ lets out a gust of wind and destroys  _Kurishoti_ with ease, Yuko is then hit with a gust of wind that even cuts up his body a little bit.) "Now! _Archfiend Phantom Soul Taker_ attack him directly with Soul Wave Blast." (Yuko is hit with the purple blast but stays relatively in place, but is obviously weakened by the blow) (Shebby laughs maniacally as Yuko stands with his arms to his side. However Shebby's laughter comes to a halt when he notices) (Yuko 3500-1200lp)  "WHAT?!"

**Yuko:** (Smiles) "Thank you _Kurishoti_."

**Shebby:** "Your life points should be at zero! what gives?!"

**Yuko:** " _Kurishoti_ reduces all battle damage by half on the turn it's sent to the graveyard."

**Shebby:** "WHAT?!"

**Yuko:** "You see, I trusted in my cards and they came through for me."

**Shebby:** "Can it, I activate _Archfiend Blast,_ this card reduces your life points by 500 for every Archfiend monster I have on the field."

_Yuko is hit with a beam of energy and falls to the ground._ (Yuko 1200-200)

**Shi:** "Yuko! YUKO!!

**Yuko:** (Inner Monologue) "I can feel my body getting weaker, I can't...go on." (Yuko thinks of Benzor) "No! I...I must..." (Yuko begins to stand) "I must Advance!" (Yuko looks up with passionate eyes at Shebby with blood coming from his mouth.)

**Shebby:** "So you where able to get up, I have to admit you are the most spiritful cosmo duelist I've gone up against."

**Yuko:** "As long as my friends are by my side I will advance beyond the limits of my own body."

** Turn 6: **

**Yuko:** "My turn, I DRAW!" (Yuko looks at the monster card he draws and smiles, it's his ace monster after all) "I activate _Spirit Sanctuary_ , this card allows me to resurrect one level four or lower monster in my graveyard in defense position. I chose _Jericho_ , _The Traveler_ (DEF 800)."

**Shebby:** "You had that card in your hand? Why didn't you use it to strengthen your defense?"

**Yuko** **:** "Because that wasn't what the cards where guiding me to do. When _Jericho_ is special summoned I can equip one spell card from my graveyard to it, I chose _Stellar Sword_." ( _Jericho_ wields the sword one again) ( _Jericho_ ATK 800-1800)

**Shebby:** "Strengthening its attack won't increase its defense, what are you trying to do?"

**Yuko:** "Why don't you shut up and let me tell you, I release _Jericho, The Traveler_ in order to advance summon _Galactic Fighter Cosmos."_ (ATK 2000) ( _Cosmos_ appears as a muscular humanoid with a mask that covers his eyes and a yellow super suit with a C on it) "When _Cosmos_ is advance summoned and the sacrificed monster was equipped with a spell card that spell card transfers to _Cosmos_." (The _Stellar Sword_ appears again and is wielded by _Cosmos_ ATK 2000-3000)

**Pirate 2** **:** "3000 attack points?!"

**Pirate 3:** "That's equal to _Archfiend Phantom's_ attack."

**Shebby:** "Relax, it's nothing more than a bluff."

**Pirate 2** **:** "A bluff?"

**Shebby:** "Yeah, think about it. His only options now are to attack either _Archfiend Terror Wing_ or _Archfiend Phantom Soul T_ aker and either way he's screwed. See if he attacks _Terror Wing_ then next turn I'll use _Soul Taker's_ effect to strengthen him even more and destroy _Cosmos_ reducing his life points to zero. If he attacks _Soul Taker_ then the result will be a draw and next turn I'll hit him directly with _Terror Wing_. It's a lose lose situation, a kobayashi maru if you will."

**Yuko:** "Yes except Kirk actually beat the kobayashi maru."

**Shebby:** "What?!"

**Yuko:** "I bond _Galactic Fighter Cosmos_ with the _Stellar Sword."_  (The _Stella_ r _Sword_ becomes energy and hits _Cosmos_ in the heart, he becomes a flash of light) "Stars that illuminate the entire universe, give me your strength so that I may make a new light. BOND SUMMON! Come forth _Galactic Fighter Stellar Cosmos_." ( _Cosmos_ emerges from the light, shining with massive blades of white light attached to his arms.) ( _Galactic Fighter Stellar Cosmos_ ATK 2000)

**Shebby:** "He can...bond summon?"

**Yuko:** "When _Stellar Cosmos_ is summoned his attack power increases by 1000." ( _Stellar Cosmos_ ATK 2000-3000) "Battle! _Stellar Cosmos_ attack _Archfiend Terror Wing_ , Double Stellar Blade Slash." ( _Stellar Cosmos_ hits _Terror Wing_ with two blinding slashes from his illuminated blades and destroys it) (Shebby 3800-2600lp)

**Shebby:** "My point still stands, you can't win."

**Yuko:** "When _Stellar Cosmos_ destroys a monster by battle, he can reduce his attack power by 1000 and attack another monster." ( _Stellar Cosmos'_ blades stop glowing and he goes in for another attack) ( _Stellar Cosmos_ ATK 3000-2000)

**Shebby:** "What?! But now your monster won't be strong enough to defeat _Soul Taker_. Are you just trying to do a suicide run?"

**Yuko:** "I activate the trap card _Soul Tether_ along with the quick play spell card _Super Vitamin X_. First, when one of my monsters loses 1000 or more attack points _Super Vitamin X_ doubles that monsters current attack power." ( _Stellar Cosmos_ ATK 2000-4000) "Next, when one of my monsters loses attack points _Soul Tether_ will reduce another monster's attack by twice the amount that it lost." ( _Archfiend Phantom Soul Taker_ ATK 3000-1000)

**Shebby:** "Wh-What?"

**Yuko:** " _Stellar Cosmos_ Super Double Blade Slash!" ( _Stellar Cosmos_ attacks _Soul Taker_ by cutting it twice in an X shape) (Shebby 2600-0lp)

_The blast causes Shebby to fly back._ Pirate 3 rushes to his aid

**Yuko:** (a little weakened) "Now get off my ship."

**Shebby:** (strained) "Kill the Khalarkian."

_Pirate 2 points the gun to Benzor's head. Benzor drop kicks Pirate 2, grabs his gun and points it at Pirate 4. Pirate 4 is blown away by a blast from Shi._

**Yuko:** (angry)"Like I said before, don't fuck with my ship and don't fuck with my friends. Get out, get out now."

_Pirate 3 helps Shebby to his feet, Pirate 2 picks Pirate 4 off of the ground._

**Shebby** **:** "Next time you find yourself in the void you won't be so lucky."

_Shebby and the pirates leave. As the pirate ship is heard flying away THUD! Yuko falls to the ground unconscious._

**Shi:** "Yuko? Yuko?!"

_Saru rushes to Yuko's aid._

**Saru:** "The duel really took a lot out of him, we need to get him to the medical bay or else he could die. Get the stretcher."

_To be continued..._


End file.
